Can't be what he wants
by DarkPrincessKou
Summary: Seras leaves one night and doesn't tell anyone. Two years later Alucard finds her but whill she return to Hellsing for good and be his No life Queen or will she deny him. (Rated M for later chapters. If you don't like the beginning don't bother reading. this is a rewrite of the original I have tried my best. )
1. Chapter 1

**Listen People I'm not good at beginning stories and that. If its short for you then too bad don't bother reviewing or bother reading any more. I have read shorter first chapters and have fell in love with the stories so if you don't like it then don't say anything to me about making it longer. I'm just giving it a go. So to everyone who does enjoy it I hope you stick around for later chapters. =) This was a rewrite and I have no plans of rewriting it again. **

"Your nothing but a weak Vampire who never touches her blood"  
"I'm very disappointed in you Police Girl."

"I made you from my blood and having you not drink is making me look like a fool.

"You will never make a good No-life Queen." Her Master's insults replayed in her head. She wasn't doing it to make a point or even to anger him. The last time she had spoke to her Master he just glared at her, and told her to get out of her sight when she tried to apologise for missing a target she had not seen. When she went to talk to Sir Integra she had overheard them talking about her.

"I don't understand what you want Alucard. She is just learning and yes we all know she is trying to hold on to her humanity by not eating but give the girl time"  
"I have given that brat enough time to learn the ways of my kind and still she refuses to accept what she is now. " Seras could hear him sighing and when she peeked around the corner she was hurt to see Sir Integra and Alucard looking at each other so nicely, he only ever glared at her or didn't bother to look at her. It was hard to tell if he was looking when he wore those glasses, sometimes she wished she just rip them off and smash them against the ground.

Seras sat on her bed, staring at her feet. It had been days since she last spoke to her master nor had she spoken to Integra. There had been very little missions lately so she just hid away in her chambers listening to her music and getting annoyed at things. Seras had been planning on leaving earlier but a couple times she almost got caught but Alucard or the guards, she had waited long enough and she thought tonight was the perfect night to escape .Sighing Seras remembered the looks that were passed between her master and his master and she had admitted not to long ago she wanted Alucard to look at her like that, but she knew that was never going to happen. Seras sat there remembering everything that her Master had taught her, she had to remember to drink her blood, that was the one of the things that seemed to piss him off the most and to keep training, she knew she wasn't going to be a full vampire until he shared his blood. But she was able to get more powerful if she remembered the simple things. Seras smiled when she thought that maybe one day in the future she would be able to please her master with her powers.

She quietly waited till the right moment when she was quite certain no one would see or sense her leaving. Seras begun to slip out, cursing at the chamber door when it groaned as she opened it, sneaking upstairs she used her vampiric powers to sense if anyone was near, Walter was upstairs talking to Sir integra and there were a few men outside doing some late night training. "Great" She whispered as she dashed for the door, out to the grounds and leaped over the fence, she only stopped once to look back at the Hellsing home "Goodbye Master", she whispered and then turned round and continued to run.

It wasn't until morning that Walter was the one to find that Seras was gone, keeping calm he made his way to his Bosses office. He knew all to well this was not going to be a easy thing to tell his boss.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE" Integra yelled her voice echoing throughout the room. She slammed her fists on the desk, things fell off the desk at the force.  
"I have searched the below grounds for her Sir, but there seems to be no signs of Miss Victoria" Walter repeated calmly.

"Did she leave a note or something saying why she had just left?""Afraid not Sir Integra but her stuff is still her maybe she plans on returning."

"ALUCARD" Integra yelled again. A couple seconds later, Alucard appeared before her and Walter.  
"Yes My master?" he said bowing

"Well Alucard it seems that your little vampire has gone. Seras Victoria has left the Hellsing organisation. I wish to seriously know how she managed to leave without you sensing her leaving or without any of us noticing."

Alucard didn't say anything, nor did he say any emotions but inside he was angry and hurt. Why would his Police girl leave? Had he finally pushed her to far.? He didn't think he had. He had done what he thought was right.

"Well Alucard can you sense her?" Walter asked. Alucard tried but it seem to him that she had blocked him from entering her mind. He shook his head. " No" he said sternly  
"Well you have to find her, She is after all your fledging You need to keep that girl on a tighter leash when you find her, we cant have half feed vampires roaming around London. She may attack civilians." Integra said walking pasted Alucard and leaving the office, Walter right beside her.  
"Police girl. Why did you have to anger me?" He growled as he began his search for her. He was going to make sure that she got a good punishment when he found her. This was unacceptable.


	2. A new Fishy Police girl

**Hope no one minds but I have decided to change Seras a bit just to make her a little different. I just wanted to give her something new instead of keeping her the same since the story skips a bit to the future I might change it back and im sorry if I took so long updating I have just started college and have been busy studying. =) Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**

TWO YEARS LATER.

"Alucard, to my office now" His master called to him in his mind. He appeared in front of Sir integra.

"You called Master"

"Yes Alucard, I have a mission for you. There is a club in the back streets of London. A vampire club ran by a couple of young female vampires. There has reports of men being lured there and then disappearing. We believe they are drinking them dry but not making them into ghouls."  
"Hmm and you need me for this because?" Alucard's voice was short and full of anger. He didn't care for such boring assignments he needed something that would put up a fight. A couple female vampires weren't going to be much of a battle.

"Well now vampire there seems to be a main attraction. A young vampire who uses her powers to make the men go into a kinda trance like state." Integra slid some photos over to him. A young girl with long black hair swam in a fish tank it seemed with a tail. A mermaid? Alucard was confused. "I don't understand why you need me still"  
"Hmm Well I thought you might recongize your own little vampire. I mean I took one look and knew who it was. If you cant tell that is Seras Victoria then your the one needing glasses."  
Alucard studied the photo more. His fledging had blonde hair and it was short in this picture it is a girl with long black hair quite like his. Then he looked at her eyes, yes they were the same and the smile was the same. It was Seras. Finally.

"So you have to go and bring her back to Hellsing. She is after all still on my payroll. Oh and Alucard don't screw this up"  
"Yes my master" He disappeared to his chambers with the photo of her. He had searched for two long years and now she happened to have landed in his lap. Perfect. That was just the place he wanted her.

**AT THE FOXY BAR.**

"You ready for tonight.?" Misty, Seras boss asked her as she stripped off her shirt and bra.  
"You should know otherwise I wouldn't come back here every night." Seras chuckled as she slipped of her skirt and made her way to the tank. Dipping her feet in she tested the water. Nice and warm.

"Well Seras you know what to do" Misty slapped her arse as she walked out. Seras waited for her girlfriend to arrive before starting. "OH my god im sorry I am late, I was feeding and I got distracted. He was so cute such a shame to feed from him." A young vampire with short red hair rushed in stripping as she spoke.  
"Its ok Bree. I'm not ready to go in tonight. I still need to get my tail on." Seras said smiling at her friend. "Oh thank god. Misty would have my neck if I was late again." Both girls giggled. "Right like she would do that to you Bree. Your one of her favourites" Seras said smiling as her feet splashed in the tank.

"**Police gir**l" Seras gasped and almost fell in to the water. That voice. His voice rang through her head.

She shook her head. No it couldn't be. She knew she hadn't been sleeping to well so she just put it down to her being tired and thought nothing more of it.  
"Hey Seras are you ready?" Bree had been beside her talking. Zipping their tails up they dove in and waved at their audience. They could hear the cheers and the whistles. Bree and Seras started their routine. Which was mostly just some harmless flirting with each. Some kissing. Seras had learnt how to make men see her and it would a plus being topless.

In a dark corner, Alucard watched his Police girl swim around in front of these men. His teeth elongated and he growled. He wasn't happy that she was topless and her breasts were free for them to see. He watched carefully as she and the other vampire swam around. Alucard felt himself getting hard.

"**Police girl what are you doing**?" He said into her mind again. He watched as she paused and looked around. "**Yes Police girl that is right, you know im here**." Alucard could see the panic in her eyes. She indicated to the other vampire that she was going up to the surface. Alucard would be there when she resurfaced.

Seras began to panic when she heard his voice again. He said he was here but she couldn't sense him. Breaking the surface of the water, she closed her eyes and lent over the edge. "It's just your imagination Seras. Get a grip." She whispered to herself.  
"Good Evening Miss Victoria" Seras opened her eyes and looked up at her master. If her heart was beating it would have stopped at the sight of him.  
Some what angry she straightened her back. "You don't call me Miss Victoria. Only Walter used to call me that." She said jumping out of the tank and unzipping her tail Seras couldn't give a fuck if she was topless and in her underwear she just had to be strong. "Why are you at my work Alucard.?"  
How dare she call him by his name. "ITS STILL MASTER TO YOU." Alucard yelled grabbing her by the throat and throwing her against the wall. Seras just laughed and looked into his eyes.  
"Oh no not any more Alucard. You lost that title when I left you and Hellsing." She felt his grip tighten around her neck. "YOU STUBBORN LITTLE FLEDGING. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LEAVE ME" He growled, she looked at him and used her powers to send him flying across the room. Alucard smashed through the wall and into the next room where she heard some of the girls scream in shock. Seras smiled and made her clothes appear before walking over to him. Alucard just laid there. He couldn't believe she used her powers on him. It was very clear that she was learning and feeding.

He heard a giggle as she sat on his lap and she placed her hands on his chest and whispered in his ear. "You will never be my master, Alucard." With that she transformed in a big blonde hair dog and left, running out of the club and away from him.

"**Your wrong police girl and that was a bad idea**." He said in her mind as he transformed into his demon dog form and began to chase her.


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Thank you to the reviews im glad you are enjoying this. Just for the record the bold writing is meant to be said through their mind link, I didn't wanna confuse anyone into thinking they are talking so ill change it to normal. Thanks for the tips ShishanoSakura. **

Running through the streets of London as her demon dog wasn't new to her. She did it for fun to scare tourists most of the time. But this time she knew he would be after her, Seras made sure that she kept up her speed so she could outrun him. "**Your wrong police girl and that was a bad idea"** Alucard's voice rung through their mind link. Seras jumped onto a buildings roof to watch. She saw him run past and stop and sniff the air. She let out a howl and she watch him turn and look up before she ran off again. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop.  
"**I don't see why your trying to beat me**" Alucard said through their bond.  
"**Oh this is not trying to beat you Alucard, this is just for fun**" Seras said back picking up her pace. Laughing in her mind as she kept her distance from her Master.  
**"You think this is funny? Making me chase you? I think im going to enjoy catching you Police girl."**

That made her stop. Alucard watched his fledging carefully. She transformed back to her human form. He did the same. They stood in front of each other.  
"Why did you leave two years ago.?" He questioned her. Seras laughed.  
"Why do you care.?"

"Your my fledging. I'm your master. We have a bond. But then you go and blocked our mind link to."  
"No we never had the bond I wanted so I left." Seras hung her head as soon as she said that, wishing she could take it back.  
"The Bond you wanted?" Alucard studied Seras. A single tear made of blood ran down her cheek.

Wiping it away quickly she looked at him. "Never mind. I left for my own reasons and that is all that matters. Maybe I was unhappy at Hellsing. Maybe I just wanted to kinda have my old life back." Flipping her black hair over her shoulders her eyes glowed at Alucard.  
"How have you managed to keep your demon from coming out.?" He questioned her more.

"Well I drink and I let her out, just for fun." Right now she wanted to take over. But Seras kept her at bay, she didn't want to seem weak right now.

"Seras. Please. Come with me back to Hellsing." Alucard moved towards her slowly.

Seras stood there. Her master said Please. That never happened. And as for going back to Hellsing that wasn't going to happen.

"I can't. I will not go back to Hellsing. I have my life outside of Hellsing."  
" Your a vampire. You don't have a life you have a un-life. You cant have back your old life" Alucard materialism behind her. He touched her long hair. "Why did you dye it.?"  
"I wanted a change" She lied. She had dyed it so it would be a reminded of Alucard.  
"It looks a lot like my hair Seras. Are you sure it was a change?" He growled in her ear. A shiver went down her back. It was strange being this close to him. Seras had never been this close him since the day he changed her.

"Yes it was a requirement for my job." Another lie.

Alucard decided if she was going to lie to him he might as well have some fun with her.  
"You looked very sexy tonight swimming in that tank. These." He grabbed her breasts and she gasped. "Well they are perfect." Her demon purred at the touch, at his touch. "But I don't like that those humans got to see them before I did." Alucard nails dug into her breasts making them bleed. She tried to hold back a moan but it slipped past her lips and she leans her head back to his shoulder.

Alucard toyed with his pet. Alucard massaged her breasts harder. He could see she was fighting against both him and her demon. His demon was yelling at him to take her. To fuck her senseless of this roof. But he would have to wait for that. Alucard wanted her to give herself to him. To beg for him.

"**Alucard." **His master's called to him through the mind link. He growled at the interruption. "Seras. Sir Integra is calling me. Your going to have to come back with me."  
At the mention of her name Seras moved away from her master and just shook her head. "Not going to happen." She turned and laughed as she fell backwards off the roof. Landing gracefully on her feet. She looked back up at him and bowed before taking off into the night once more, Alucard just shook his head and watched his fledging run through the streets.

**At Hellsing.**

"So you have found her?" Integra questioned when Alucard returned alone."Yes Master I have found her."  
"And she is not here for what reason?" Integra asked growing frustrated.  
"Police girl didn't say why not just that she didn't want to return to Hellsing. I need to find out more. Our mind link is open again and I can sense where she is now so I will track her."  
His master eyed him off carefully. "Something has changed Alucard."  
"Yes it has. My little fledging has been avoiding me for two years and she used her powers on me, which I must admit even surprised me. Here I thought she was going to be the same girl that I turned so long ago. Yes something has changed I have to agree."  
Sir Integra laughed. "Not with Seras. With you."  
"Nothing in me has changed Master so do you best not to assume things."  
"Best if you remember who feeds you. Now your dismissed. Get out of my sight."  
"Master" He said before he disappeared through the floor.


	4. A private chat

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. 3 This chapter was a lil hard to write I dont know why maybe writers block. And I dont own any of the charaters form Hellsing just the ones I add here and there. **

**Chapter Four. A Private chat.**

Seras sat in her apartment looking at pictures of her and her father but just then a picture of her, Walter and Alucard fell out onto her lap. It was one of Seras holding onto Alucard's arm smiling for the picture. Walter was smiling to waving at the camera. Alucard just had a blank expression on his face.

She missed her master so much and it had been just three days ago but she had quit her job at the bar in fear that her Master would show up again and try something again. She was still confused why he had even bothered chasing her, she was sure that he would be thankful to have her gone, after all she was not a full vampire and she could never make him proud. Sighing she put the picture away as Seras heard a small quiet knock on her door. Getting up she went over to the door.

"Who is it?" Seras asked before opening up.

"Miss Victoria its Sir Integra and Walter."  
Fuck. Seras thought. How did they manage to get her address?. Unlocking the door she welcomed them in.

"Sir Integra why are you here.?" Seras sat on her chair watching Integra and Walter sit in front of her. She was expecting Alucard to appear in her room, but after a while she knew that wasn't going to happen.  
"Its nice to hear that you are starting to act like a true vampire and I see that you have changed your appearance as well, my girl you have been busy. But as usual this is a business talk so I'm here mostly because of Alucard."  
"Well what about him?" Seras was angry at her. "Would you like some tea?" She offered to them both,she didn't want to be near them as they spoke of Alucard. This was the woman after all that her master lusted over in front of her.

"No thank you Miss Victoria" Walter said before Integra started to speak.

"He has changed since seeing you. He seems to be sulking."  
Seras laughed at what she was saying. "Alucard ? Sulking? I thought by now he would have had you in his coffin and that he wouldn't need to sulk. I have no idea why he would be sulking" She said boldly to Integra.

"What are you talking about Seras? In his coffin?" Sir Integra glared at the young vampire.

Walter coughed "I think Miss Victoria means to say that she thought by now that you and Alucard would have mated." Walter explained carefully. Watching His boss carefully as she took in what he just said.  
Sir Integra's mouth fell open. "What gave you that idea Seras.? I don't lust after Alucard and I never will." Then it hit her. " Is that the reason you left Hellsing. You thought that we were going to be together. Seras Victoria do you have feelings for Alucard.? "

Now it was time for her mouth to open in shock. She knew she should lie. To keep the truth from being revealed but in the end it was only the truth that they had come for. "Yes." Seras whispered. "I thought by the way he looks at you he has feelings for you and you have feelings for him. So I left. I couldn't stand to pretend not to have feelings if you guys were going to be happy together. I mean that would bloody suck. But he can never know of my feelings towards him. I don't want to burden him with so called feelings."  
"Why Miss Victoria.?" Walter asked as he walked over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because im a weak, useless fledging. He will never see me as a No life Queen. He has told me more then once." Seras began to cry at the many time Alucard pushed and pushed her. Calling her names. Telling her that she was useless.  
"Well I don't think your weak. He did mention you threw him through a wall and that you transformed into your demon dog. It seems that you have grown. Gotten more powerful my dear. It was only a matter of time. I mean after all you do have his blood running through your veins." Integra said smiling.

"You don't get it. Its never going to be enough for him to be pleased with me." Seras said defeated.

"Come back to Hellsing Seras Victoria and well see if we can work this out. You might be surprised." Sir Integra said as she lifted Seras's chin up to her. " You never know until we try everything to get you what you desire."  
"Can I think about it Sir?" She asked as more blood tear escaped from her eyes.

"Of course. Ill give you twenty four hours and if you do come back head straight to my office, even if Alucard senses you. You must come to me first. Understood.?"

"Yes sir. Quite understood."

Walter and Integra left Seras alone. She only had twenty four hours to figure out what she wanted to do.

She watched them enter a vehicle and drive away. 

At Hellsing.

"So Walter what do you think she will do?" Sir Integra asked as she puffed on her cigar.

" I trust her to make the right decision and to come back here. It was after all her home for a long time. Only time with tell Sir."  
Sir Integra sighed. "Well I better go and get the scent off of me before Alucard smells it, wouldn't want him thinking anything. Walter, can you run my bath for me."  
"Of course Sir Integra." She watched him leave and turned and looked out her window.

"Yes only time with tell. Lets pray she does come back." She spoke to the emptiness of the room.


	5. Is this the right thing?

**Thanks to everyone for reading but I just want to say something, yes I know seras is a vampire and when I wrote she offered tea it is because I was trying to make her have a normal life and that she would try to appear normal to everyone around her. **

The day had come to an end and Seras just stood at the gates of Hellsing organisation. Was she doing the right thing.? Could she change her mind if she wanted out.? Would Alucard really be able to sense her still? Would he want her to leave? Questions fleeted and flooded throughout her brain. Sighing and straightening her back she began to walk to the main doors. Looking around Seras noticed that not much had changed in two years. There were mercenary men walking through the lobby and Seras was quite aware of the the looks she was getting from her old work mates. But she just kept her back straight and continued to make her way to Sir Interga's Office.

Down inside his chambers Alucard was awoken from his slumber when he had sensed that his Police girl had entered the grounds and was making her way to his Master's office. Why was she back.? Was she back for him? All he knew was right now he had to see her.  
He materialised in his Master's office. His Master's back was to him. "So she is back then Alucard?" Sir Integra said without turning to look at him. "How did you know she was coming back?" He questioned her. Integra just laughed. "My my vampire I must say you are some what dumb when it comes to things. I went to visit her yesterday and I gave her twenty four hours to chose whether to come back here or to continue her life on the outside and it appears that since you are in my office that she has indeed returned. But for this to be an easy transition you must go back to your chambers."

"Why master.? There is something your not telling me isn't there?" Alucard growled at her.

"Don't dare question me Alucard now your dismissed." Integra turned and glared at him. "Now Go." She growled.

He slid through the floor without saying a word. Just because he wasn't allowed to see her doesn't mean he couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Walter, its good to see you again" Seras said as she was greeted by Walter at the doors of the office.

"Miss Victoria I see you took Sir Integra's offer. How nice to have you back. Please go on through she is waiting for you." Walter smiled and went downstairs. Seras watched him leave before she knocked on the door  
"Come in Seras Victoria."  
"Sir."  
"So you have taken up my offer?"  
Seras just nodded. "I have but first i have just one or two questions"  
"Naturally Miss Victoria Please seat down." Integra mentioned to a chair in front of her desk. Seras sat down and watched her Master's Master.

"I just want this to be a trail run, just in case I do wish to continue the life I have had for the last two years." And just in case Alucard wanted her to leave once more.  
"Hmm I guess so. I give you three months" Sir Integra smiled at herself. In three months she wouldn't want to leave if she could help it. She had to get Alucard and Seras together. She needed them to Mate. It would be nice to have them not angry at each other.

"Thank you Sir. This maybe a silly question but does Alucard know of my return?" Seras questioned quietly.  
"Yes Seras he does. He was just in here before you arrived. Would you like to see him?"  
"If you don't mind? I do not know if he wishes to see me."  
"Why my dear would I mind.? Now that I know of your feelings for him, I'm not stopping you from seeing him, you are still his fledging and he is still your master."  
"Right sir" Seras said bowing her head

"You may have your old room back and begin training with the soldiers again. But best you just relax now and let yourself adjust before you take to much on. Your dismissed"  
Seras Bowed before leaving the room.

"Ah Miss Victoria I have a blood pack here for you if you are hungry" Walter said as she exited the office.  
"Thank you Walter." She said taking it from him. Seras started to make her way to her chambers. 

"I know your listening Alucard you may as well show yourself." Integra said taking a puff of her cigar.  
Appearing from the wall, Alucard looked at his Master.

"So that was what you were hiding? She thinks she has feelings for me"  
"Alucard, I am the reason she left in the first place. She has this idea that your going to take me as your No life Queen. That you love me. And she doesn't think she has feelings she knows that she does otherwise why would she come back here." Integra said as she sat at her desk.

It was his turn to laugh. "Your my master, I live to serve you not fuck you." he continued to laugh.

"Oh Shut up" His master bellowed at him. "I suggest you give her a day to get back into the hang of things. Until then your dismissed."  
"Yes My master."

"This is going to be harder then I thought" Integra said to herself.

Entering her chambers she noticed that nothing had changed much in here to. Same old room. Walter must of dusted it for her arrival. Same table. Same bed. Some colourless walls. Seras really needed to make this room like she like it. Give it a bit of life. She laughed at herself as she sat on the edge of her coffin. Suddenly she wonder if she was supposed to be here. Yes it was safer then her small apartment and there were people here who knew of her and knew of what she was capable of doing.

Alucard could sense his little fledging in her chambers. He hated to admit it but it was nice to have her back. It had be deadly quiet down here without her. There were times when he would just sit in her room, her scent had lingered there long after she had gone. Now came the hard part, making sure she stayed with him. "It wont be to hard" his demon said to him " She seemed to enjoy our teasing on the roof."  
Alucard chuckled.


	6. The Fight

**Just a heads up that im not that good writing fight scenes so bear with me. This Is first fight so I tried to make it right and thank you to everyone for reading.**

It had been a few days since Seras returned and Alucard was trying keep his distance. For now. He had watched her train with the men, growling when they had to touch her, when she smiled at them. Seras was his mate and no one was going to take her before he did. They had only exchanged a small amount of words to each. Every time Seras would excuse herself before he had a chance to do anything. He disapproved of her avoiding him.

"So ah well Miss Victoria I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow night.?" Alucard overheard one of the men asked her, he watched as she smiled. "Oh really wow. I would love to John. Thanks."  
"**Police girl." **Alucard called to her from his hiding place.

"**Yes Master what is it.?**" She replied in a short voice as she rolled her eyes.  
"**Your not going on a date with him. You are forbidden to.**"  
She laughed at him and shook her head. "**Oh but master its my life and you have no say any more**."  
**"Your playing with fire little girl."  
"Oh no master it's you who I believe im playing with " **She whispered through the mind link. Before she knew what happen John was on the ground trying to fight Alucard off of him. **"See what happens when you toy with me child."**

He growled as he pinned the man down. The man whimpered in fear. Seras raised her boot and kicked Alucard right in the ribs, knocking him off of John. She jumped over his body to where he master lay placing her boot on his throat growling at him, her eyes glowing blood red. "**You will not harm him Alucard. He is innocent.**" She growled at him, her anger raising rapidly. Alucard grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the ground, he managed to climb on her and pin her down."**Oh really my vampire. Do you wish to be** **punished**?" With him on top she started to struggle. They both hissed at each, baring their fangs. Alucard grabbed her long hair and pulled her up to her feet before kicking them out from under her. Seras landed with a hard thump. She laughed as she jumped back up and punched him hard in the chest. "**You wouldn't punish me MASTER"** she said sarcastically Before she was able to attack again he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, she howled in pain. While he was focusing on her left hand he didn't see her right come up beside him.

"**You seem to forget my master that you made me, from your own blood**" She fingernails elongated and slashed at his throat and blood began to drip out. Alucard pushed her with a hiss. Seras landed a few feet away. **"I** **made you yes but I made you FOR ME. NO ONE ELSE**." He screamed at her. A small group of soldiers had gathered around them to watch. She smiled at the men that gathered. "**Oh master but you keep telling me it was my decision. Mine MINE MINE" **She yells as she watches him get up, his shadows swirling around him, his hair whipping around him like a wild fire. She released her shadows. They stood there staring each other down. Blood leaking from areas on their bodies.

"**It seems we have an audience sir" **Seras jumped on her master pinning him down. She slammed her boot into his face. Alucard laughed as his shadow came around and grabbed her hands and pulled her off, holding her off the ground. Seras tried to attack him with her shadows but he just to fast and he managed to dodge em. "**Coward Alucard."** Seras growled as she kept attacking him. Finally his shadows dropped her, slamming her to the ground hard. Seras watched Alucard circle her as she started to stand. **"You ungrateful fledging. I am not a coward. How dare you insult me." **

Alucard appeared in front of her baring his fangs at her. Seras screamed when they pieced her neck. He fisted her long hair and held her neck back to expose as much of her neck to him as possible. He drunk until he was satisfied. Seras body went limp and she stopped struggling. When Alucard was finished he made his shadows throw her. Alucard licked his lips as he watched Seras groan as she managed to get into a sitting position. "I'm not one of you Alucard." Hissing at him she disappeared to her chambers. Laying in her coffin she groaned again with pain.

"I'm not one of you Alucard."Alucard watched as she disappeared. What did she mean one of him? Had he fucked up before they had a chance to begin? He just got so jealous with that guy hitting on his vampire. Alucard didn't know if she believed him when he screamed that he made her for him only. But he knew it was the truth and he was going to have to make her see that.

It wasn't long before Integra heard of the fight. Walter sighed when he also heard it.

" What are they thinking.? I know they need each Walter and I just know her demon wants his demon. You can feel the tension when they are together."

"It has been two years Sir, I think they just need time. Miss Victoria believed for two years that you were with him. Intimately. I believe she is hurt and still doesn't want to accept the fact that you are not with Alucard." Walter said looking at his boss.

" But to fight like that. I have a strict rule about feeding in front of my men but Alucard broke it and he made her weak. I have to feel sorry for the girl. He hasn't changed at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she left us again." Integra sighs as she sits at her desk.

" I don't think she will leave. I think Miss Victoria will try to prove herself to him."  
"I do hope your right Walter."  
"So do I Sir Integra. So do I"


	7. Confused with Master

**Sorry for the late chapters been busy. =) I hope everyone enjoys this chapters just a warning im not good writing intimate scenes so hopefully I did a good job.**

Seras sat on the roof of Hellsing her feet hanging over the edge. She had be watching as the clouds roll in and she could smell the rain even before it started. This was her favourite place to go when things where troubling her and right now it was her master. She had fought him yesterday and lost but it was what he had said that had made her start to question herself. He said that she was made for him. What did that mean.? Made for him? She thought it was her decision for having Alucard to change her that is what he kept telling everyone who asked. She didn't understand anything recently when it came to him.

"It means I want you to be my Mate. My No life Queen" Alucard's deep voice come from behind her. She turned her head and looked at him.  
She huffed at what he just admitted."I thought I was weak? Useless? I don't understand Master." She said in a flat tone as the first drop of rain hit the roof she turned her back to him once more.

"At the beginning Yes you were weak. Never drinking the blood. Missing your targets and having me come to rescue when you were to tired to fight no more. But yesterday well you showed me that you are not that girl any more at least not to me. You stood up to me, fought me and yet even though I played unfairly I feel that you would have won." He walked over to her. His legs touched her back.

"I don't know Master." She watched as more rain come over until it was pouring. Seras let the rain soak her clothing not caring. The rain was quite refreshing.  
"Come inside Seras and we can talk inside in my chambers." He held his hand out to her, Seras looked at it then looked up Alucard before accepting it and they materialised into his chambers. Seras took a seat on his bed since there was nowhere else to sit. His room wasn't very different from hers except her had his throne and her just had a table and chair.

"What would you like to talk about then Master?" She had begun calling him Master the next day when she saw him.

"Well I know why you left, Integra told me when you returned,S but why didn't you try to talk to me before? After all I did make you." Alucard said sitting on his throne swirling his glass around.

"It seemed that you never wanted anything to do with me so why waste my time when all you would have said was that it was none of my business." Seras said crossing her legs and leaning back a bit. Sighing.

"True I would have said it was none of your business but you could have tried, it hasn't stopped you in the past." Alucard chuckled at her.

"Well then Master I was naive back then but I have grown up in the past two years so..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"So what Seras Victoria?" He questioned further. He wanted to take her right now badly. Seeing her on his bed looking sexy. It was strange to see her with long black hair, he had like her short blonde hair. Having long hair just meant there was more to grab on to when the time came.

Alucard got off of his throne, set his glass down and made his way over to her. Again he questioned her, "So what Seras?" He lent over her, his knees forcing her legs open as he stood between them. Seras just looked at her Master, not quite sure what to do next. She watched him bend down, pushing her back unto the bed. He smiled a toothy grin at her as his hand began to twirl a strand of hair around his fingers. " I do like your hair very much but I also liked when you were blonde." Seras felt her cheeks go red. "I did it to match you Master." She whispered as he continued to twirl it round his fingers, Alucard smiled at her. "Well it suits you." He whispered as he bought his lips down to hers he began to kiss her with force. Seras hand moved to grip his neck and bring him closer to him. She felt his tongue play with her lips and she willing open them for her. Their tongues danced with each other. Alucard hand's roamed her body, making Seras shiver with pleasure. "Master what are you doing?." She moaned when he cupped her sex and the other groped her breast. " I do believe I said I was going to punish you."

Seras gasped at the words. "Punish me?" She moaned as he started to rub her though her underwear. Why was he doing this.? Seras had closed her eyes and had given into her master rubbing her sex when she began to feel the buttons of her top undo revealing her black bra. "My police girl you wear such lovely under wear but im more interested in what is in these garnets." She looked at him, his eyes glowing. "Master... please.." She begged as she tried to move out of his grasp. Alucard just kept her pinned to his bed, slowly removing her top. "Please what Seras?" he growled in her ear as he nibbled on it. " Please don't tease me." She whispered. "oh is that what im doing I thought I was giving you pleasure " Alucard responded as he undid her bra and threw it on the ground with her top. She moaned loudly as he took one breast into his mouth, she felt his fangs skim over the skin.  
Seras couldn't help but arch her back to this pleasure. Seras ran her hands over his back, her nails elongated so they tore at his clothing, tearing them. Seras grabbed the remains of his top and jacket and ripped them in two then threw them on the ground. Her hands ran up his chest. It was like a hard wall and she was surprised to feel to find out her master was quite masculine.

"Seras" Alucard Whispered taking Seras out of her trance like state. " I want you to take my blood" He didn't wait for a answer, he bit into her neck and began to drink from her. Seras moaned at the pain. God she loved this. She growled as she grabbed his neck and pushed him off of her, forcing him to be on the bed, he looked at her blankly. Her eyes glowing red. Seras ran her hand over her body, making herself naked as she looked at her master. Touching her neck she looked at her fingers that were covered in her blood and licked them clean. "Cant we just have fun master." She whispered as she let go of him and made her way to his throne. Her shadows dancing around her. One tendril reached out to her master and unzipped his pants and freeing his hard cock, then it started to stroke him as Seras sat on his throne smiling at the scene before her.

Alucard moaned with pleasure. "**Seras...come here...**" he said through the mind link. It was nice to see her using her powers but he had preferred it if it was her small delicate hands stroking him.  
"Now now master. I enjoy seeing you like this." The tendril of darkness started to move faster on his cock. Alucard couldn't help but moan. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and even longer since he been with a virgin. "Do you want me Master.?" Alucard heard his fledging ask.

"**What do you think Police girl**?" He called out his shadows, they made their way to Seras and coiled around her body, picking her up and carrying her to him. Alucard's shadows placed her on his lap, making sure that his cock was touching her sex. Alucard wrapped his arms around his childe, and moved his hips so that he rubbed up against her. He watched as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"So do you want me Seras.? Your wet for me so I take that as a yes"  
"Master...please...ahhhhhhh" Seras moaned as he moved against her again faster then before. Alucard smiled as he rolled her over and guided himself into her. "This is going to hurt my Draculina" He thrusted into her.

Seras felt a slight pain as he entered her. Seras gasped at the feeling. Oh god it hurt then she felt him start to move in and out of her. The first couple of times were painful but then she feel pleasure. Seras looked at her Master, she watched him lean down and kiss her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was full of lust and greed. Their tongues danced together. Seras broke the kiss and she positioned her head to his neck, sinking her fangs into him. She moaned loudly as she drunk.

Alucard kept thrusting into her hard and fast. God she was tight it was perfect to him. He watched her as she closed her eyes, enjoying what her master was doing to her. He growled as he continued to fuck her. He kissed her hard, lustfully. It was only after the kiss broke was it then he felt her fangs in her neck. Alucard was so close to coming with that movement. He thrusted harder and harder. Seras gasped and moaned under him, he felt her climax around her, getting tighter around his cock to the point where he couldn't hold on. His seed spilled into her. Hot and needy. Alucard heard her moan and felt her wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her.

They both lay there panting, hot and sweaty and slightly covered in each other's blood.


	8. Nothing could be worse

**Sorry guys for not updating lately having a bit of a family crisis at the moment and I haven't been able to concentrate on a lot of things. Sorry.**

Seras awoke to the slightest of movements behind her. Opening her eyes she found she couldn't move, then she felt a leg between hers and a arm wrapped quite strong around her. Turning her head to the side she saw it was her master. Seras couldn't help but smile. She moved slowly trying to not wake him as she reached for the sheet and bought it over their naked bodies. He groaned and managed to bring her ever closer to him. 

"Good evening Police Girl" He said as he awoke, not letting go of Seras.  
"Ahhh Good evening to you. Sorry if I woke you."

"Well waking up with you in my embrace my queen I think I might just forget it just this once." Alucard purred into her ear, lightly nipping it.

"Your Queen? I don't know what your talking about Master" Seras said confused.

"You drank from me my Police girl do you know what this means for us?"  
Seras managed to get out of his grip just enough to turn more and looked at him, those dark crimson eyes drilling her. She shock her head slowly.

"You have become a No Life Queen. My No Life Queen to be exact. My Mate. My Bride." Alucard said giving her a toothy grin. Seras just laid there emotionless.  
"But then your not my Master any more?" Seras looked away from Alucard.  
"Afraid not Seras."  
"But I liked you as my Master." Seras said shyly. Seras felt like she had fucked up things. She didn't want to rush things and now looked what happened. She got herself into trouble.

"Our bond is still intact but its a lot stronger now. You are no longer my fledging. You are something more now to me." Alucard said watching her closely. Seras looked pained and troubled.

Seras shifted out of his embrace, felt his arms fall away from her as she wrapped the sheet around her body and sat on the edge, away from him.  
"Seras?" She heard Alucard behind her, she couldn't bear to look at him.  
"I'm sorry for last night Alucard and I know it's to late now to fix this but I'm...I'm not ready. I mean I don't think I am ready." She groaned as she placed her head in her hands.

Alucard moved behind her, he moved so that was sitting behind her, his legs on either side of her hips. He bought her arms around her waist. "Why don't you want to be my mate Seras Victoria?" He asked holding her close to him.  
"I have wanted nothing more then to be yours Master but there are many reasons, I can never compare to you, Your Dracula, a man that has inspired novels, movies and myths. Your name can make a grown man tremble in fear, and women want to be with you. You are well known Alucard. I can Well.. I...ahhh...can never be like that" She said calmly and emotionless.  
"I chose you to be my queen. You have grown into a being a real vampire. Your no longer weak or useless. The day you became a vampire was the day I chose you as my bride."Alucard felt Seras tense up.  
"I...I am just a silly little girl with those human emotions and a girl who cant let go of the past . I will never be as powerful as you. I will never be feared by many." Seras said as she got out of his grip, she stood before him wrapped in his sheet. His demon purred at the sight of her. Alucard wanted to drag her back to bed and take her until she couldn't argue with him but instead he pushed away those feelings and thoughts and he knew he had to listen to what she was saying. " You don't understand Alucard." She whispered before disappearing before his eyes, leaving him alone.

The rest of the night Seras stayed in her chambers. Avoiding everyone. Even when Walter came in with her blood she pretended to be asleep. It was a mistake coming back here, she should have known. Seras began crying into her pillow trying to remain as quiet as possible.

" So you plan on running away again huh?" Her demon said coming out and sitting on the chair. "I finally get my mate and you wanna leave again. This will not do."  
"You don't understand do you?" Her demon laughed at her. Seras watch her sitting there tapping her fingers against the table. "I don't need to understand, I am apart of you but I don't have to agree with what you do. He is our mate." her demon said staring at her. "You have loved this man since the moment he changed you, and yet you have ran from him, fought him and been fucked by him and yet still you crave for his touch, even know. I am surprised that he hasn't barged into this room and has taken you again and again. The scent is so strong , its quite intoxicating." Seras watched her demon smile at her. Seras made a disgusted sound. Her demon moved and laid next to her. " Admit it Seras. You want him. You need him. You lust for his touch."

Seras groans as she looks at her demon. "Does noone understand exactly what he is? I will never be that good. As much as I try I will mess up no matter what."  
"Give it time" Her demon purred at her before disappearing again.

Alucard hadn't seen nor heard from his new mate since she left. It made him angry to think that she wasn't ready to be his and it hurt him that she thought of herself so low. She was becoming a strong vampire. For two years Seras had managed to hide from him and he was proud, she had finally started drinking blood and fighting other's, Yes she was ready to be his No life Queen. Alucard didn't understand why it was so hard for her to be his.

He wanted her in his arms now and he had enjoyed waking up with her in his arms, the noises she made last night. He enjoyed everything about her. Getting up off his throne he made his way to her chambers. Alucard just walked through the door instead of opening it and he saw his former fledging sitting on the floor, eyes closed, her shadows around her dancing, her long hair whipping crazily in the middle of everything.

Alucard knew that she could sense his presence because the shadows started to move towards him.

He smiled a toothy grin and called his shadows out. Both lot of black tendrils moved against each other. Alucard watched as Seras opened her eyes, they were red instead of their usual blue and he watched as she curled her lips into a smile. Alucard watched his mate carefully.  
"Seras." he said and she tilted her head to the side, smiling at him still.  
"Yes master" she said as she stood and moved towards him.

"Seras im not your master any more." Alucard said sternly. He saw her pout at his words.

"You'll always be my master." Seras broke out laughing just like Alucard laughed. He shook his head, confused about what was going on.

Seras never acted like this, the scent of her was strong she clearly wanted him. She moved towards him, her eyes never leaving his. Alucard sensed that something had changed but what he wasn't quite sure.

"Is something wrong Master.?" She purred at him.

Seras's demon had decided to come out and play. She tucked Seras away so she couldn't fight to come back out. She was determined to show Seras that Alucard was theirs.

"Alucard" She purred as she walked around him. Moving her hands over his back. Shoulders and then around to his chest.

"Police girl what have you done.?" Alucard asked as she stood in front of him, smiling.

"Who is to say im your beloved police girl.?" Her demon said, getting on the tip of her toes and biting his neck.

Alucard eyes went wide when he finally court on to the fact that this was her demon playing with him. He felt his demon purr as she touched him.  
"Let him out please." She asked looking at him. Alucard shook his head. "I cant let him out, your not ready to handle him just yet my dear."  
Her demon growled when she got denied, then she started to pout.

"But My darling I have been waiting like such a good little girl. Please just once?" She said in a small quiet voice, looking at him through her lashes. Once again Alucard shook his head. "You might think your ready for him but Seras is not."  
"FINE" Her shadows came out and pushed him out of the room.

Alucard stared at his mates door, he was about to go back in and literally shake some sense into her but Integra called him to her office. Growling he dematerilized to her room.  
"Alucard. Glad to see you finally up."  
Alucard only huffed a response. Sir Integra glared at him. "What is wrong Alucard?"  
"It is Seras Master."  
Integra became worried. "What is wrong with Seras.? Did you hurt her. If you have I swear ill lock you in the dungeons for a month." She growled as she stood up to face him, placing her cigar down.

"I haven't hurt her Master. Last night I claimed her as mine."  
His Master's face went bright red. " I don't think I need to hear your sex life Alucard."  
He Chuckled. " I wasn't going to share it with you. What I was going to tell you is that she thinks she is not worthy to be my Queen or my mate."  
"Not worthy but she has changed a lot, why would she think such a think.?" Integra become quite curious now.  
"Something foolish about me being feared by many and that she will never be like that" Alucard said sighing. He was hurting just remembering what she had said.  
"But she not denying you as a mate though. She didn't actually say that did she?"  
Alucard shook his head. No she hadn't said that.

"So I suggest you show her how much she means to you, show her that she can be powerful to. In time she should realise it. But its going to take time and patience. I order you to do this." Integra said taking a puff of her cigar.

"Is there anything you wanted Master?"  
"I got what I wanted to know vampire now your dismissed."  
Alucard nodded and disappeared to his chambers. Leaving Integra with a smile on her face.

Alucard appeared in his chambers only to hear … music. It was coming from Seras's room.

"Put me to sleep Evil angel.

Open your wings Evil angel.

I'm a believer,

Nothing could be worse,

All these imaginary friends.

Hiding betrayal,

Driving the nail,

Hoping to find a saviour."

He crept up to her room and peeked into it. She was laying in her coffin with her head phones in. Her eyes closed tightly.

"No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't

Surrender, Surrender."

He heard her sigh and look up at the ceiling. She placed the tips of her fingers to the bite marks he had left on her the night in Chedder. "I love you Alucard, even though you could never feel the same for me." She said to herself. Alucard backed away from her chambers and leaned againist the wall before sliding down to the ground. It had been so long since anyone had actually loved him.

Song- Evil Angel- By Breaking benjamin


	9. Toying with Master

**Sorry peps if this chapter is abit long. I just kept writing and writing and kinda got carried away. **

Seras decided that she should really head out to the training barracks the next night.  
"Good Evening Miss Victoria." Walter said smiling as Seras approached the barracks.

"Hey Walter, What's up?" Seras said smiling back to him.  
"Oh nothing much Miss Victoria. Will you be training tonight? You missed training last night. Were you ok?"  
Seras blushed and nodded. " Sorry about yesterday Walter I was just so tired I decided to sleep through the night, but im here to catch up if that is ok of course."  
"As long as you are well Miss, I shall leave you to it." Walter started to leave but turned around once more. "Oh and Miss Victoria."  
"Hmm yes Walter.?"  
"Try not to make Alucard jealous, I don't wish to see another one of our men getting hurt over you."  
"Right, sorry Walter." Seras blushed bright red. She was hoping Alucard wouldn't show up tonight.  
Walter smiled and left her to be.  
Entering the Barracks, the men looked at her and slowly watched her as she summoned her Anti- Freak.  
"Good Evening Seras." John said.  
Seras turned and watched him. He didn't look to bad. She hugged him. "Oh my god your alright. I am so sorry about what Alucard did. I still don't know why he attacked you..."  
He laughed and hugged her back. "Its ok Seras. I should have excepted it coming from Alucard."  
Seras let go and looked at John. "What do you mean excepted.?"  
"You haven't noticed.? Alucard is always closed to you and watching you, isn't it clear my dear."  
Seras shook her head slowly. John laughed and leaned down to her ear. "He likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't be so jealous of me asking you on a date. Ah but speak of the devil." John moved back and saw Alucard behind Seras. His eyes glowing crimson red. He looked at the human with the desire to kill him.

"Good Evening Alucard." John said smiling, Seras turned around and noticed that Alucard was looking at them both. Seras gulped and was getting prepared to move out of the way since last time Alucard lost it.

"Do I need to beat you up again human. I thought I made it clear to stay away from Seras." Alucard growled pulling Seras into his embrace. John chuckled and smiled at Seras. "Just remember what I said my dear. See you later." He said waving at Seras.  
"What have I told you about being near him.?" Alucard hand dug into her arm, making her wince in pain.  
"Let go. It hurts Alucard." Seras squirmed in his embrace. "I can't help that he is in here training. It is the TRAINING Barracks after all."

"Do I have to remind you that you are my mate." He growled in her ear. " I will destroy any male in here who dare thinks he can take you from me."  
"I don't think Sir Integra would be please with you killing her men." Seras said looking at him with crimson eyes.

" If it means that you are kept as mine then I will do it. I don't care about what she likes." He let go of her arm and she stumbled out of his embrace. Seras growled at her and pointed her gun at him.

Alucard laughed into the barrel of her gun. " Do you really think you would kill me my lovely Seras Victoria.?" Seras looked at him, growled and threw her weapon to the ground.  
"I cant kill you. If I shoot you, you would only come back again and again." Seras looked at the ground as she watched her gun fall. It fell to the floor with a thud, giving the men in their a shock.  
Alucard walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I am sorry Seras. I don't like people touching my things. And as much as you try you can't deny that things have changed for us." Seras stood there before she wrapped her arms around him holding him just as tight.  
"Things have changed but for me, can we just go slow. I know that I am your mate but can we just take it slower. It just all happening so fast. I don't really know how to process all the information. First im just a fledging then I'm a no life queen. It is a lot to go over Alucard."  
He listened to her carefully. He never had given it to much thought as how it would affect her. "If that is what you need then I will go slow, as long as I get you and get to be with you. Would you object if you moved into my chambers.?"  
Seras looked up at Alucard. Was he for real? She thought to herself. Seras found herself just staring at Alucard. He let out a chuckle. "Seras I think this is a rare occasion where you have ever been quiet. But tell me do you object to us in my chambers.?"

"Alucard can I please think about it? and May I get back to training.? I missed last night but I do wish to train tonight."  
Seras watched as he looked around. "Very well Police girl but I demand an answer when you are finished and if I sense anyone near you I will kill them."  
Alucard growled as Seras let go of him. "Ill be a good girl." she said giving him a toothy grin. Alucard laughed as he disappeared and left Seras alone. She let out an unneeded breath as she wiped the top of her head. 

COUPLE HOURS LATER.

Seras left the barracks and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night, a nice breeze and a cloudless sky. Yes very beautiful. Seras layed on the ground and looked up at the stars, the breeze wisping over her body, making the tree leaves rustle. She smiled.  
"Miss Victoria what are you doing?" A female's voice asked as she neared. Seras looked up at the figure.  
"Oh Sir Integra I was just relaxing under the stars. Would you like to join?" Integra looked at the young vampire shocked.  
"I don't think that is appropriate"  
" Why not Sir.?"  
Integra fumbled with her wording. She herself wasn't quite sure why not. Sighing she laid down next to Seras. Her Blonde hair spilling out around her. The two laid there in silence, Seras got annoyed and started a conversation.

" I haven't done this since my mother and father died. I miss doing it with em. What about you Sir.? Did you ever do this as a child.?"  
Integra smirked. " Of course Vampire. Father and I did it once or twice when he wasn't busy teaching me or leading Hellsing. Other then that I have done this with Walter." She smiled at her memories. Seras looked at her human master and saw her master smiling. It was a rare sight to see and she was lucky enough to witness it.  
"Do you miss your father, Sir Integra?"  
"That is a personal question Seras but Yes I do miss him. Everyday. Everyday he is in my mind. Sometimes I doubt my own decisions but then I hear my father speaking his words of wisdom to me. What about you. Being a vampire and that you have to have eternity without them. Do you think it will be hard? To live with knowing you may never join them in heaven?"

Integra heard Seras gasped. She looked over to her, integra noticed a single blood tear running down the side of her servants face.

" One day maybe I will get to join them but until then I will live my unlife to the fullest. In honour of my mum and dad. Sure I miss them but I was young when it happened, so im kinda used to being left alone, to fend for myself." Seras explained calm fully.

"But you have Alucard now don't you Seras?"  
"Hmm mm maybe sir. We are taking it slow. I mean I don't want to rush things. After all we have an eternity together." Seras laughed and sat up. Sir Integra sat up to. Both women looked at each other.  
"Have you ever thought of being turned Sir?" Seras whispered quietly.  
Integra looked at her hands and then back to Seras. "Honestly I have, but I have a duty and an honour to up hold and I will follow them until the day I pass on."  
"Well Police girl I must be getting back to my duties but I have to admit it was nice to talk to you."  
Seras and integra rose at the same time, Seras bowed and smiled at her master.  
"Any time Sir Integra." With no more words to say Integra left with a smile on her face. The young vampire watched her depart.

Walking back to her room Seras decided to have a shower before she headed to her chambers. Turning to the showers she poked her head in to make sure that there were no men in the showers. Nothing. Silence. Perfect. Turning on one of the showers, Seras started to undress and place her clothes on the bench before entering the warm water. Seras sighed as she placed her head under the running water.

"Hello police girl." A deep male voice said from behind her. Seras squealed and turned quickly punching the intruder.

Alucard laughed as he wiped the blood from his face. "My my my Seras what a nice welcome I get." He grabbed her wet form and pressed her against him. His demon purred happily as she tried to push out of his grasp.  
"Oh my god Alucard. What the hell are you doing in here. I want you to get out. Now" Seras said as she blushed.  
Alucard bent down and nibbled her neck, a moan escaped her lips. He smiled at this He loved his affect on her.  
"Alucard...What...are you doing...in the shower?" She whispered to him.  
"I came to see my wonderful, powerful mate. Have you seen her anywhere.?" He chuckled when she pulled away and looked at him with hurt eyes.  
"Well now Master Alucard I have to say I have not seen such a woman around here. Its a shame though that you are here seducing me and not her." Seras smirked at Alucard, her eyes going crimson. If its a game he wanted to play well she was more then willing to play.

Alucard watched as she turned around and continued to shower, her wet body still tightly pressed against his. He felt every little movement she made. He wrapped his arms around her waist but seras grabbed his arms and placed them back at his side as she proceeded to bend over and grab the body wash, her arse grinding upon his erection. He groaned and fought the urge to grab her and press her up the wall and slam into her. To fuck her senseless.

Seras smiled at herself as she toyed with Alucard. Seras knew all to well its not a good idea to toy with a powerful vampire like Alucard but she couldn't help herself. She could her demon purring loudly, enjoying herself. Seras turned off the water and dematerilized out of the shower to the bench where she placed her clothes, leaving Alucard by himself. She watched him pop his head of the shower and growled at her. She gave him a toothy grin as she put her underwear and bra on.

"Not nice Seras." Alucard growled as he stalked towards her.  
" I don't know what you are talking about Alucard." Seras acted innocently towards him. She looked up at him, his eyes glowing. She looked up and down at his naked body, he was still very hard. Seras reached out and grabbed him, rubbing her thumb of the tip of him. Alucard continued to watch Seras as she stroked him.  
"Well Alucard you better find your mate. I don't want her getting jealous." With that Seras let go of him and walked away smiling, leaving Alucard standing there, wide eyed and wondering what just happened.


	10. All kinds of Trouble

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Again sorry for the late update but two of my cats has had kittens so I have been kinda busy with them. 3 Hope this chapter is ok. I must admit it isnt my best.**

The days passed at Hellsing. Seras had allowed Walter to move her things into Alucard's chambers after thinking about it long enough. Alucard couldn't be happier, he had a huge grin on his face since that day. Every sunrise the two vampires snuggled into Alucards coffin and slept in each others arms. Both their demons enjoyed being together. They both purred happily.

"You did well tonight Seras." Alucard said as he petted her head. He was very proud of his mate.  
"Well you were so much help' Seras replied sarcastically. They had been sent on a mission to destroy a vampire who was causing a lot of trouble in London. Seras and alucard had done what they had to do. Although most of the fight was done by Seras as Alucard watched and advised her at the same time.

Seras was sore after the fight. Bruises had risen when the vampire had kicked her in the ribs, breaking a couple of them in the process.  
"I think I should go rest while you consult Sir Intergra." Seras gasped as Alucard picked her up in his arms.  
"Our master can wait. You need to rest and I don't want my mate having to walk to our chambers when she is in pain." Alucard said giving her a toothy grin.  
"Um you know I can just materlize to the chambers you need not carry me. Its actually quite embarrassing."  
"Embarrassing? Seras there is noone around to witness this. I don't see how this is embarrassing."  
Seras opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything so she shut up. Alucard chuckled. Seras just rolled her eyes, smiling.  
Walking briskly Alucard made his way to their chambers, it wasn't long before Seras was asleep in his arms, purring lightly. Alucard smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, kissing her lightly.

Reaching the chambers he headed straight to the coffin and laid Seras down upon it. She cuddled into the pillows. He watched her for a minute before deciding to leave her alone and talk to his human Master.

Alucard appeared before Integra's desk.  
"Ahh good to see you Alucard. I take it the mission is completed?" She asked without looking up at him.  
"Of course Master, Seras did a wonderful job silencing the target." Alucard said proudly.  
"Seras? She defeated the vampire by herself? Why didn't you help" Integra looked up at him from above her glasses.  
"She is a powerful vampire Sir. She handled it wonderfully. Sure she did get a few cuts and bruises but it happens to everyone." Alucard explained well glaring at his human master.  
"Alucard I sent you on the mission for you to destroy the target, not to laze about and let your fledging do it for you."  
Alucard growled angrily at her. "You seem to have forgotten SIR Integra that Seras is now my mate not my fledging. She still follows orders though as if she is a fledging."

Integra rose and looked Alucard right in the eye. "You think it's fair for her to follow you orders even though she is now your mate.? I don't see that as fair Alucard. She is your equal. You must treat her as much."  
"You're giving me relationship advice master?" Alucard said bending down so their noses were touching. He fangs just peeking out from under his top lip.

"Back off Alucard. You need to start acting like she is your mate not some girl. She deserves to be treated as such. If you fail to do so I fear that she may leave and we both know you don't want to lose her."  
Integra moved around him and left him in her office. Alucards eyes were a fiery red, his anger was rising more and more. How dare his human master judge him, he didn't hear Seras complaining about the way he was treating her. He growled as he left the office, making his way to his chambers where he knew his bride awaited for him, he was so angry he just walked right through the wall without caring. He looked over to his left to find that Seras was still resting peacefully. Looking to his right he saw Walter had delivered two lots of blood one for him and the other for Seras.

"Here Alucard. Hope they are at the right temperature." Walter said setting the blood down next to the vampire.  
"Thank you Walter. I'm sure though by the time Seras gets hers it will be cold. But ill make sure shell eat it though"  
Walter smiled at the vampire before turning his back and leaving the no life king alone.  
Alucard sat on his throne, deep in thought much after Walter left. The way he saw it he did treat Seras as a equal, they were both powerful vampires and letting her defeat that vampire didn't seem like a big deal to him so why did it disturb his human master?

Seras was sleeping peacefully in the coffin until she started to hear Alucard's thoughts. She peeked under her lashes and looked at Alucard, he had a frown on his face which meant that the consult with Integra went wrong. Seras sighed and sat up looking at Alucard with a smile.  
"She just looking out for me." Seras said breaking the silence "And in a way she is looking out for you."  
Alucard looked at her with crimson eyes and chuckled. "Looking out for me? Why do you say that my dear sweet seras.?"  
"Because she is afraid that ill leave once my trial period is up. When I came back she gave me a three month trail period to get back into the hang of things here since I was gone for two years."

She heard Alucard growl when she mentioned her leaving. She watched him rise out of his throne and stalk over to her, smiling a toothy grin all the way.  
"And what about now my mate.?" Seras watched as his clothes disappeared and he stood in front of her naked. Seras smiled. "What about now? I am here still. I have moved in with you and... oh fuck its hard to think when you do that? "

Alucard chuckled when he stopped stroking himself in front of her. He wanted her so badly he couldn't help but tease her. She was to fully clothed and all he wanted was to get her out of them and under him as soon as possible. Alucard made a move for her but she just materialized behind him and laughed at him, growling he turned quickly but again disappeared he kept trying but she just kept disappearing every time he went to grab her. Seras kept laughing, she was going to be sorry when he finally caught her.  
"This is not fun now Seras. Its not nice to tease me." Alucard growled looking around to see where she would pop up.  
"But teasing you is the best part master" She whispered in his ear, he used his shadows to grab her and hold her there. "Finally. Got you Police girl." He turned to see her eyes crimson and her shaking her head.

Seras smiled at Alucard, he didn't realise that she was teasing him into something that she wanted to try for a while now. When his shadows grabbed her, she couldn't help but smile. Licking her lips she transformed into her wolf and ran out to the forest area that was on the Hellsing property. She could sense Alucard transform and start to chase after her. Seras stopped when she was in the forest deep enough so noone would disturb them and then waited until he found her. Seras laid down and watched in the direction of where she had come, waiting.

Alucard was surprised to find out that his Police girl liked being chase, he could smell that she was wet for him. He followed her out but decided to take a different route then her. Alucard found the spot that seras was in and circled her, making sure not to make a sound. When he was behind her he slowly made his way to her. He grabbed the scruff of her neck in his mouth and growled and heard her growl with pleasure.  
"**Got you again Police girl**." He said into her mind.  
"**What are you going to do with me now.**?" Seras replied rubbing her tail against his cock. Alucard tighten his grip on her neck.  
"**Well I am going to fuck you my dear. Right here. Like this. Is this what you want?" **Alucard thrusted into Seras without hesitating. Seras growled with pleasure, her claws digging into the dirt and grass beneath them.  
"**Oh god yes Alucard. More. Please.**" She practically screamed into his head. Alucard chuckled and thrusted hard and faster, making sure to go as deep as possible each time.  
"**Your still so tight my Seras.**"  
Both Seras and Alucard growled as he continued to take what was his. Alucard let go of her neck and started to nibble her ears and neck, making her moan loudly.  
**"Alucard...please...i... going to come..." ** Seras gasped.  
Alucard thrusted a couple more time and they both came together. Seras laid there panting underneath Alucard wolf form, which was a lot bigger then her small form.  
**"Ah Alucard..." **Seras said in a small voice.**  
"Hmm yes police girl." ** **  
"I think I need to tell you something." **

Alcuard looked down at his mate with questioning eyes.


End file.
